The present invention pertains to the field of computer networks, and in particular to the use of DNS (Domain Name System) services. Specifically, the present invention provides for the implementation of a service or service plan for a client through a DNS request that is supported by a unique session between a network capable device associated with the client and the DNS server that is servicing the DNS request.
The internet creates new ways to transfer information between users throughout the world. In general, the internet is a global system of interconnected networks that are able to communicate with each other. Each user is part of one of the networks that combined form the internet. As such, a user can access the internet through a corresponding network to visit other users and sites on the internet. Ever evolving services as implemented through the internet provide for the communication of information for business, education, work, private, and social purposes. As a result, these services attract increasing numbers of users to the internet year after year.
One of the many services provided by the internet is the capability of a user to connect to other computers and other resources to facilitate the back and forth transfer of data and information. Web sites on the internet provide access to varying types of information, such as personal, business, informational, etc. For instance, web sites on the internet may be maintained for social purposes. As an example, a personal web site provides insight to an individual by including images, audio samples, blogs, textual updates to the life of that individual, personal reflections, as well as many other pieces of information. In addition, web sites on the internet may be maintained for business purposes. As an example, a web site may be managed purely as a business operation (e.g., online retail stores) to facilitate the purchase of goods and services. In other cases, a web site may be run by a business to provide operation information and to further business relationships with its customers. In still other instances, a web site may be managed more as a portal for providing information (e.g., news and encyclopedic sites). These previous examples provide a brief glimpse to the varying amounts and types of information available on the internet.
However, not all web sites are desired by all individuals. That is, certain web sites may be suitable for one segment of the population, but may not be suitable for another segment of the population. For instance, a gambling web site that promotes and provides for online gambling services may be suitable for adults, but would be unsuitable for children. In addition, individuals may develop a preference for certain web sites, as well as an avoidance of other web sites. For instance, an individual may want to avoid certain political websites because they may provide inflammatory information.
A filtering system designed for a particular individual would allow for restricted access to the internet. That is, the filtering system would prevent an individual from accessing particular web sites. For instance, the filtering system could be designed to restrict access to a casino web site for a particular child.
However, one of the immediate problems exposed when implementing a third-party filtering system over the internet is the inability to identify which computer is accessing the internet. For example, a single family home may be associated with multiple computers. In a common scenario, the parents and children use different computers to access the internet. As a practical matter, for simultaneous access, both computers can access the internet using one connection. For instance, both computers can use a single router that provides simultaneous access to the internet. The router connects all the computers in the home with each other, and also provides a single gateway to the internet to support simultaneous connection to the internet by all the computers in the house. The router typically sits between the computers and the modem used for communicating over the network used to access the internet.
As such, for all the computers in the home, a single internet protocol (IP) address of the router is presented to the internet. To the external world, all requests for web sites and their information made from either the parent's computer or the children's computer seem to originate from a single IP address associated with the router. None of these requested web sites are immediately aware of the original computer behind the router making the request for information. While the router is able to assign internal IP addresses to each of the computers in the home, none of these internal IP addresses are readily available to the external world of the internet. These internal IP addresses are necessary to route the information obtained over the internet to the proper computer requesting that information.
The anonymity of computers can be problematic in relation to the users accessing the internet from the home. For instance, the parents may decide that it is appropriate for themselves to visit casino web sites for gambling purposes. However, the parents do not want their children to access those same casino web sites, and would like a filtering system to limit their children's access to the casino web sites. Moreover, a third-party filtering service would have a difficult time implementing a filter to restrict the children from viewing those casino web sites, mainly because of the inability to identify which computer is making requests to visit the casino web sites. Specifically, the third-party filtering service has a difficult time seeing beyond the IP address of the router serving the children's computer and the parent's computer. As such, the children's computer would not be restricted from visiting the casino web sites.